sa_dioginesfandomcom-20200214-history
Religion
'Asherah-Cult: ' Deity of the Ocean. Chief feature is insatiable hunger. Primary symbol is jaws of a shark. Manifests as giant shark. Adherents conduct human sacrifice twice a year at equinox. Named by The Zepa Stone as 'The Whore of Desolation'. Great Fish '(Asherah's offspring): Amal: The Moonfish. Guards eggs of the other Great Fish (presumably from Asherah's Hunger) as they sail across the sky, before being hatched each night in the sea. Ninveh: Gentle Mother, Mother of Whales. Jorah's favorite. Smis: Great Lobster Father, known to protect others from Asherah. Disliked by Shushem. Yamsef: Bringer of Tides Daam: The Great Shark Keenem: The Crab Nagaal: The Blowfish Faram: The Clam Adom: The Seaweed Father Jaar: Bride of Adom Xural: Maker of Beautiful Shells Menl: (unknown) Garal: (unknown) Ophama: (unkown) As a trainee priest of Asherah, we probably know the attributes for all of the children, but not all have been listed. '''EyeScream '''An ocean dwelling being approximately the a third the size of Zepath (possibly much larger) composed of faces (eyes and teeth) of many types of beings and lots of tentacles. It was able to chase us far inland, then threw trees at us, eventually giving up, though apparently enraged. 'El-Cult: Considered by many to be the primary figure in the Pantheon. Chief feature may be Protector. Created the Melachim, of which the Ophanim are the oldest and most powerful. Tudiya on El: "Child. Remember always that a heart filled with El is greater than any sword or dragon." "El cannot be made into any graven image or sign. He is perfect, eternal and beyond our ability to comprehend." Considered to be demonic by the followers of Asherah. Labaras: 'A (the first?) Land Giant. Born among eastern nomadic peoples. Considered to be the founder of the Kings line and founder of Baitel. Has special status "born on the 7th day of creation". He "created" weaving, metal working, agriculture, writing and all the arts of civilized peoples. '''Ophanim: '(Oldest and most powerful of the Melachim.) Smattas, the patron of Justice and Law who smites evil doers and saves the innocent. The majority faith holds him as no less than El's right hand. The minority faith believe he rules his brothers and sisters in Paradise. Smattas is the favorite of Tudiya. Marnal, the patron of mercy, healing, childbirth, forgiveness and desperation, who cleans up the collateral damage caused by the battles of other Ophanim. Marnal is the favorite of Jalitha. Marnal is said to be both genders, as are some of the Melachim. Ophal, patron of metal working, masons, masonry, writing and unknown arts. She is popular among scribes and intellectuals and few others in Zepath but is more popular in larger cities. Ophal is the favorite of Danal's eldest sister, Rathal. Badoma, the patron of farming, fields and growing things as well as alcohol and introspection. She is the favorite of your friend, the beggar Ephat, who is rather fond of drink. Yafef, the patron of fisherman, fishing, the rivers, moon and sea who guides the moon across the night sky. Ganal, who guards the top of Mount Har and the way to Paradise and tends to those souls who climb the mountain. He is the favorite of Bareen and her followers, believed by them to have let Labaras pass living into Paradise on Mt. Har. Xuriel, the patron of artists, artistry, merry making, poetry, singing and dancing who painted the stars upon the night sky. Friend to the birds. Favored by Ishamal. Faradnu, the patron of war, combat and the struggle between mankind and monsters. Favored by Danal and Aaron. Damat, the patron of of travel, trade, commerce and exploration. It is believed in the city that he guided Zepa to the spot where Zepath was built. He is generally popular within the city but is said to be one of the lesser Ophanim. '''Melachim: '''Unamed as of yet. Note: there are additional Ophanim and Melachim whose names we might know or could find by asking. Grigori, Melachim, Ophanim and 'Watchers' are overlapping terms, though not necessarily synonyms. Other Notes '''Celestial Sun: (Named Ishat by some nomads) Moon: ??? Stars: ??? Nikall: Goddess of the Grains 'Legendary Enkidu: '''a heroic wildman companion to Labaras and for whom we are named. Similar to the mythological character of th same name. A temple slave named Batshiba 'gentled' Enkidu. He is said to have either attempted to climb Mount Baitel & perished for the attempt, ''or gone east to be the founder of the Kadmonim nomads. '''Zepa: '''The founder of Zepath. The common story is that he was moved to wander by Damat and the Sandal is the sigil of Zepath. He is 'the last born of the first born of the House of El. The Zepa Stone relates that he began exploring because he was denied his rightful inheritance in the 'Shadow of the Mountain' beneath Mt. Har. The Stone still seemed a bit miffed about this. According to the Stone he then casts Asherah (who is claimed to be Female) into the sea and claims the lands of Zepath by conquest for all time. '''Dragoom Voehoo: '''Giant Dragon slain by Tudiya '''Quetzatl '''Live far to the east and south beyond the grasslands in the high mountain Spawn: Giant Minotaur slain by Tudiya The Manticore: The head of a jackal, the body of a giant lion, the neck of a snake and a tail also like a snake which shoots spears, a beast, called the Manticore. From a story by Tudiya. Ogar Aron killed an unamed Ogar during his trial.